


Come What May

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Romance, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eowyn and Faramir in the Houses of Healing. Only the illustration of a moment. No story, only feelings and thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

** N/A- ** This is my first (and possibly my only) fanfic based on "The Lord of the Rings". It was very difficult to write, because it was my first and because I was a little rusty (I'd stopped writing stories centuries ago… and it's very hard for me to write about a love that already exists and has no barriers or impediments. What's left to tell? Tolkien already told us everything about Éowyn and Faramir's story…  
This is also the first fan fiction I've translated to English, since all the others are in my mother-language (Portuguese).  
Thanks to my dearest friend Haruko for the beta-reading.  
This song fiction is only the illustration of a moment. No story, only feelings and thoughts.  
****.:: COME WHAT MAY::.  
**** Wandering through the Houses of Healing, surrounded by all that green and colourful beauty from the plants and the flowers, Éowyn wasn't able to stare at the horizon; although she was trying, her eyes persisted in looking behind, to the exact same spot where only a few days before her eyes had fallen on Lord Faramir, son of Denethor, for the very first time.  
The Lady of Rohan could not understand how everything had happened so fast. He had entered her life as a light she had never seen before and that she ignored that could exist. A different feeling, stronger and tendered than everything she had ever felt, had very softly entered the heart of that daughter of Kings; it had taken it and melted it, contradicting the coldness she was frequently described with. It was so different from the immense admiration she felt for Aragorn and that, as a trap from her heart, she had taken for a more beautiful feeling.  
Faramir was as strong and skilful as Aragorn in the battlefield, and he was almost as noble as he was… but he had something in his eyes that Éowyn had never found in the eyes of the heir of Isildur: an immense sweetness and sadness mixed with an intense thirst for life, love and happiness. The Lady of Rohan had had the opportunity to see a look so full of words that had no need of being pronounced, since the eyes spoke instead of the mouth.

 

Alone, she waited for the one who, the day before, had told her that he loved her, had proposed to her and kissed her under the sun, on the fortress, in front of the eyes of many. Éowyn smiled at her pride and her fear of getting hurt again for an unrequited love, which had led her to hide from Faramir the feeling he had awoken in her hardened heart. She had feared that the only feeling he had for her was pity. She desired no man's pity.  
However, his words of love, the proposal, and his lips on hers… all of that made her rise again from the darkness she had been in for so long.  
Once again, her stubborn eyes looked behind and this time they were held to the image of a man that took her out of the thoughts she was absorbed in. She could not think any more. She only wanted that the man, who was coming towards her with an incommensurable tenderness in his eyes and such a sweetness on his smiling lips, would not take a long time to be near her. During a time that seemed infinite, Éowyn saw Faramir walking to her, with his eyes on hers, until finally being face-to-face, just one step far from each other.  
He took her hand and came a little closer, kissing her tenderly… and Éowyn, daughter of kings and a fearless warrior, felt as she were the most fragile of women, wishing the time to stop, for her to let herself get lost in that kiss so full of love, in a way she had never thought that could exist.

 

** Never knew I could feel like this **   
**** Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss   
**Everyday I love you more and more**

**  
** Time did not stop; the kiss did not last forever. When it ended, they looked each other in the eyes again. Faramir smiled. Éowyn smiled back with a little embarrassed giggle, for she was feeling herself like an enamoured fool. She looked away and started staring at the ground, trying without avail to hide her blush.  
"Éowyn of Rohan… ", Faramir started, in a delicious dilemma between an even greater love, before that giggle and blush, that were so uncharacteristic from his betrothed, and a will to laugh for the same reason. His heart was beating faster than he had ever felt it. It felt as it was vibrating in his Adam's apple, strangulating his words. Not being able to pronounce them, he just took her hand to the left side of his chest.  
  
** Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings **   
**telling me to give you everything  
** Éowyn was not surprised, since her own heart was beating swifter than the wind… the same wind that made her hair flutter, joined with his. She was not surprised, but filled herself with joy, knowing that her feelings were returned in the same measure. She let her hand venture to the hand of her loved one, caressing and hugging him tightly, feeling herself more fragile and at the same time stronger than ever. She felt that, nothing else mattered, that she could stay there forever, in that hug, feeling the warmth of his body for an infinite time.  
  
**Seasons may change winter to spring  
** ** But I love you until the end of time **

** ** They both knew from the bottom of their hearts that their love would be endless and unconditional.  
   
** Come what may, come what may **   
  **I will love you until my dying day**  
   
"Éowyn of Rohan…" he started again, trying without success to control the rhythm of his heartbeat. Once again, he took her hand and brought it to his lips, laying a kiss on it… a kiss that said without words that nothing in the word could make them part. He felt a tremor running through her spine, at the same time that she felt herself being filled by an immense peace she had never experienced before.  
"My Lord…" she replied, with a smile that seemed to invite him to proceed, but all she got was his finger on her lips, as he asked:  
"Please, say my name, Éowyn. I need to hear it, coming from the lips that made the darkness dissipate and make my world so perfect.  
  
**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**   
"Faramir…" She felt her heart fill itself with joy and confidence, while she pronounced that name. To hear it being pronounced by that voice that dazzled him so much made him feel that all the enchantment that exhaled from her was extended to the world around them.  
  
**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**

He smiled, bewildered, and asked:  
"Was that so difficult to say?"  
She smiled back, replying:  
"Not at all… Faramir…" And she said it again "Faramir… Faramir…"  
He couldn't help laughing happily, as he took her in his arms and kissed her, whispering:  
"My brother loved me and valued me… In the end, I felt that even my father felt love for me… Regret consumed him to the point of insanity… but more insane was I for not even dreaming that there could be in this world such a perfect angel that I could love so much as the White Lady of Rohan. Someone who even loves me back in the same measure. My life has gained a new breath, a new strength.  
While he spoke, his hands were holding her arms and her forehead was touching his. Only then did he notice a silent tear from her eyes. The sister of the new King Éomer of Rohan looked at him with a smile that calmed him, for it was saying that her tears were the result of pure happiness.  
"And I", she also started to speak, "who wished to die in battle, with valour and glory, the only thing I want now is to live for my Lord Faramir's happiness and to enjoy the life that I know I will have by his side. Your love has brought me back to life, my lord, and it is because of you, and for you, that I shall live for now on."  
  
 **Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
** **It all revolves around you  
** ****Their lips came together in a kiss that was a lot similar to the first one, the one they had shared in the day before. On the high fortress, the two lovers felt as if they were on top of the world… and not even the wind that started to blow more violently, making their hair flutter even more, not even the dark clouds that were forming in the sky, not even the raindrops falling on them… nothing interrupted their passionate kiss.  
  
 **And there's no mountain too highno**   **river too wide**  
 **Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**  
 **Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide**  
 **But I love you until the end of time  
** ****They stood there for a while, unaware of the time. Everything they would experience from that moment on, they would live it together, even if they might be physically parted, for each of them was already living in the other's heart… and it would be like that forever, until the end of time.

**Come what may, come what may…**  
 **I will love you until my dying day**  
 **Oh come what may, come what may** …  
 **I will love you**  
   
There was not a shadow of sadness anymore, the sadness that had consumed them so deeply. They had found in each other the reason for living, the reason to smile and to see the beauty in the world, despite the war.  
 **Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...**  
   
Life… Happiness… True love…  
Forever…  
   
 **Come what may, come what may**  
 **I will love you until my dying day**  



End file.
